


The Injured Bait

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [11]
Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Pathfinder is attacked and the legends are not gonna rest until they find out who has hurt their friend!
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	The Injured Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11, some shits going down! And some legends are already for a fight. Please let me know how you like it! XD

Pathfinder was sitting In the kitchen area of the dropship, he was on his own and it was the middle of the night. Revenant has finally fallen asleep on Paths bed but for some reason Path couldn’t find it easy to fall to sleep either. He went into his sleep mode but he couldn’t turn off properly. He sat down on one of the many couches around the mess hall and placed his hands on his chest, he thought that maybe he’d be able to find something to think about while he waited to at least feel some what tired.  
He didn’t need to recharge so he could stay up all night if he wanted to.  
He pulled out his data pad from a bag he had brought with him, started to look through the notes he’d left him self.  
‘Tell Revenant that I love him’  
‘Tell Revenant that one day we can retire from the apex games and live peacefully.. if he wants too’  
‘Tell all my friends that I love them!’  
It was however that his night got rudely interrupted, his data pad was pulled from his hands and disappeared through a wall.  
Path sat up in confusion... did that just happen?  
He then heard a set of high heels behind him.  
“A bit late for a spot of reading isn’t it robot?”  
Loba said cheerily behind Path.  
“Oh... hi friend! Can I have my data pad back please! It has all my things in there! I’d prefe”  
“Oh no one needs to know your secrets Path, you blurt them out before they even have chance to find them” she said in a mocking voice as if talking to a child.  
“You wouldn’t mind if I just looked through this would you?”  
“Actually fri..”  
“Good! Loba interrupted  
She skimmed through Paths notes and pictures, Path likes taking pictures of his scenery in the games and on his walks that he goes on. Most of them included Revenant in some for or another, some of them standing off the edge of a cliff or him having his back to Pathfinder. But one caught Lobas eye which was a picture of Path and Rev together.  
“How sweet!” She exclaimed Turing the data pad towards Path  
“It appears the demonio has a heart after all!” She snarled.  
“I would appreciate it if you didn’t go through my things friend! Revenant has told me not to speak to you! I’m starting to see why!”  
“You’d do anything for your love bird wouldn’t you, a puppy to his master! That’s just what he wants you know? He would gladly snap your circuits when his done with what ever he calls this.”  
Loba said stepping closer to Path, he began to back up against the couch pressing his hands into the edge as he moved to try and get further away.  
“He doesn’t want to hurt..”  
“You? Aww sweetie! Do you really believe that?” She said standing over him.  
“No! He wouldn’t” Path spluttered as he felt Loba’s staff press against his lens pushing his helm into the couch.  
“You need to grow up robot! You’re a child in these waters and swimming deep dark oceans when you were never meant to leave the shallows!”  
She pressed harder on her cain applying pressure to his optics, warning lights appear on his screen and his interface started beeping.  
“Oh friend, your staff is putting too much pressure on my lens! I will need you to remove it because it is going to cause some damage to my optics!”  
Path was still remaining calm as he didn’t understand what she was trying to do, he was however worrying quite quickly about his optics.  
“Oh like this?” She said putting her entire weight onto the staff as it shattered through the lens and into his optics shattering them.  
Path let out a sharp scream as the staff shattered his optics... why? He shouldn’t feel pain, why did this hurt him... he was a robot... Pathfinder was stuck in emotions of confusion and pain.  
“Oh, it’s gone very dark...”  
he said worryingly, his screen was a deep blue in fear, tears streaming down his face.  
“Oh no... I’m sure you’ll be able to find your way back! I’ve had my fun!” She grinned pulling her staff out of his lens, to which Path let out another sharp scream in pain. In the motion of Loba pulling out her staff Path was pulled with its falling onto the floor infront of Loba.  
“Oh darling... there’s no need to beg at my feet! All you have to do is ask!” As she laughed.  
“Could I please have some help friend!”  
Path asked, his voice synthesisers crackling as if he was in tears, but all he could hear where high heels slowly fading off down the dropship.  
Path couldn’t move, his systems where screaming at him, he held his hands on his head, tightly gripping it tightly in stress. ‘Shut down Imminent! Power down in 5 minutes!’ His system was screaming warnings of over heating and faulty wiring. Path couldn’t stop the warnings as they crammed his operating system. He wanted to scream in pain and call out to anyone that could hear him... but he couldn’t, he just sat there. 

Bloodhound was awake etching into a block of wood when a sharp scream came from outside their door. They immediately shot up and rushed to the door, their hatchet in hand the rushed towards the end off the hallway and came to a fork at the end of the hallway. Confused on where the scream came from they waiting a couple of seconds before another sharp scream came from their right. They shot down the hallway towards the mess hall. 

Wattson has just finished her nights work in her lab and stepped out of her doorway of her lab when she heard the scream. She immediately pulled her hands towards her ears In pain, the loud noise was ear piercing to her! She could have sworn the voice was familiar.  
“Mom dieu!” She said to her self quietly.  
Before the second scream came from down the hallway. She immediately rushed to the door scanning her pass on the door as it slowly opened seeing a figure pass the door.  
“Bonjour! Who’s there? What happening?!?” She asked the figure, but to no avail as they disappeared down the hallway.  
“Allons!” She said in a frustrated voice hitting the door as it finally opened the second layer to the door. She squeezed past and rush towards the mess hall. 

Both Bloodhound and Wattson burst into the he kitchen at the same time frantically looking at each other.  
“Bloth, Sacré dieu! What happened?”  
She said hastily.  
“The all father has not given me the answer Wattson! We heard the same screams did we not?”  
Bloodhound said placing their hand upon Wattsons shoulder.  
“We must make haste, they could still be around!”  
Wattson then peered over the counter to grab a rolling pin and held it tightly, Bloodhound then stepped toward the couch area and saw the injured robot curled up into a ball on the floor. Shattered glass and a red liquid where scattered across the floor and the table had been pushed out of place rather dramatically.  
“Fear not Wattson, I fear the deed has been carried out and the Hunter has taken their spoils”  
Bloodhound lowered their Axe and knelt down to the floor.  
Wattson peered over the couch and saw Pathfinder laying in pain in the floor.  
“Mon Ami! Path what happened!” She rushed down to his aid and placed her hand upon his in comfort.  
Path didn’t respond but was physically shaking, his operating systems where causing that much stress he didn’t even realise that someone was there let alone someone was In front of him.  
“Path! What happened? She asked again.  
She gently cupped her hands around his hand and lifted it slightly which immediately woke Path up from his own world and starting to panic.  
“Path! Path! It’s okay! I’m here! Bloodhound and I are here!” Path shot up to a sitting position and began looking around him frantically.  
“Wattson?” He said panicking  
“I can’t see you friend!” He said finally removing his hands from his optics.  
Wattson gasped as she saw the damage.  
Bloodhound placed a hand upon Pathfinders arms and began to comfort him while Wattson tried to calm him down.  
“It’s okay Path, we will help you! I can have look at your optics! We can get you to see again!” Wattson smiles as tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
Bloodhound then turned to Wattson  
“Who would have done this! There isn’t a soul here who would have hurt him! His done nothing to anyone!” They questioned.  
“I do not know Bloth! But I don’t have time to think of that! Help me get him to my lab! I have spare parts in my workshop that can correct his optics!”  
She grabbed Pathfinders arm who quickly grasped at it and dug his fingers into her arm.  
“Don’t worry Pathfinder, we will get you to my workshop! We will have you seeing again in no time at all!”  
Path said nothing but gripped tighter to Wattsons arms as Bloodhound then took Laths other hand to assist in his stance. Pathfinder immediately flinched pulling his arm away from Bloodhound.  
“It’s okay Félagi! I am here”  
They said gently taking his hand reassuringly.  
Both struggled to help Pathfinder to his feet and quickly but gently hurried Path to Wattsons Workshop.  
Once at the door Wattson too Paths arm off her shoulder and scanned her tag on the access panel.  
“Bloodhound please I need you to get Revenant!”  
She said frantically.  
“No!” Path said quickly.  
“No... I.. he couldn’t see me like this! I don’t know what he will do!”  
“We need to tell him! Pathfinder! Don’t worry! We will make something up for you! You don’t have to tell anyone this happened!”  
Path stayed silent reluctantly agreeing with a shake of his head.  
Wattson quickly shifted her head to Bloodhound and pointed down the hallway. They nodded and quickly ran off down the hallway.  
Wattson guided Pathfinder around the tables and chairs and sat him down upon a low table so that she could look at his optics.  
Carefully she unscrewed his damaged components and cut the frayed wires out of the socket.  
It was at this point a tinkering sound appeared behind her and a black mist rolled around her feet.  
She turned around and immediately put her finger to her lips and pulled a stern face to the shadow behind her.  
“Path I just need to get something from my room! I left a tool in there” she said as she pushed Revenant out of the workshop into the hallway, Path said nothing just a smiling face appeared on his screen.  
“Never ‘shush’ me again, your lucky he likes you so much! Otherwise you’d lose more than what, ever happened to you in your past” his hands clenched in fists and fury in his voice.  
“Quiet and listen!” She whispered angrily.  
“I’m trying to help him, I don’t know what’s happened I just heard him In agony!”  
“Agony? His a robot! He doesn’t feel. Anything!” He emphasised as he spoke.  
“He clearly does! He was screaming in pain! He will be fine when I reattach another optic to his head! I have a spear from another MRVN unit I wasn’t able to save! I will save him though! Believe me I will! But I do not need my workshop to be trashed or in anyway damaged! I need you to be calm!” She said tuning to Bloodhound who had finally caught up and nodded at Wattson.  
She turned and greeted Pathfinder calmly.  
“ I’m back Mon ami!”  
“Hello...” he said softly scratching his hands together and shaking slightly.  
Revenant silently took hold of Paths hands and placed his helm onto Paths damaged frame.  
“Rev!” He shot up in surprise “You said you wouldn’t get him! You said..”  
“I’m not angry Path!” He said calmly tracing his finger across Paths boxy hands, his other hand across his arm gently calming him down.  
“I... I just wanted to leave you to sleep friend.... I didn’t want to wake you! You were..”  
Path tried to explain himself and was clearly still shaken up about it.  
“It’s fine Path, lets just get your sight back... I don’t want to see you like this!”  
He stepped back gently letting go of Paths hand and letting Wattson replace his optics.  
When Wattson finished Bloodhound had called for Mirage to calm Pathfinder down. Mirage was as grumpy as ever being woken up at stupid o’clock in the morning but as soon as he heard what had happened he woke up immediately focused up, when Wraith phased into the room she ran to Path and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
Wraith phased into the room and ran towards Pathfinder placing a hand around him.  
“Path! Are you alright?” She said slightly out of breath.  
“I’m okay friend... I’ll be fine once Wattson has finished.” He said giving a half winded thumbs up.  
“Path.... who did this to you?” She question knowing that Path would answer her. Revenant stood up crossing his arms already knowing the answer to the question they were looking for.  
“It was Mrs Andrade, she took my data pad! I asked for it back and she placed her Staff on my optics... it then went dark and I heard Wattson and Bloodhound...”  
Wraiths fists clenched tightly around her Kunai as she pushed off the desk and pulled Revenant toward the corner off the room....  
A couple of minutes later Wattson stepped back from Path as his system started turn everything on again.  
“How do you feel Path?” She said smiling offering a high five.  
Wraith, Mirage and Revenant all leant closet to Path as his optics slowly blinked to life.  
He slowly adjusted his vision and returned the high five to Wattson.  
“Thank you friend! I can see all my friends.... thank you for showing me so much attention!” He then climbed off the desk and seemed Revenants attention almost immediately, embracing him for a hug. Revenant gripped Paths waist with a hand and placed his other on Paths head pushing him into his neck, closing his optics. Glad to have his partner back in one piece.  
He opens his optics and looked towards Wattson.  
“.... I am thanking you..” he said softly.  
Wattson took this as a shock but quickly hid her reaction with a smile as a tear slid down her cheek.  
Wraith leaned against the wall crossing her arms and frowning furiously, Revenant caught her gaze as she began to phase into the void...  
She had a meeting with a wolf.


End file.
